At the Movies
by Katz Monster
Summary: Ash invites Max to the movies, of course he agrees to it, what he doesn't know is that he's the third wheel on a triple date. Mentions of ConetstShipping, PokeShipping and IkariShipping


**Hi Guys! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Probably the active day of the year for this site... -.-' Not sure whether to be proud or not.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

Max's POV

Well, this is one of the most awkward situations I've ever been in. I was invited to go to the movies by Ash, it sounded fun! At the time it was. As it turns out though, Ash had also invited, Misty, May, Drew, Dawn and Paul, so it was a triple date with me in the middle. And while the movie was one of my favourites, it also had some romantic aspects you don't notice until you're sitting between two couples and one in front of you.

To be fair, Dawn and Paul and ash and Misty weren't to much of a problem. Paul didn't like public displays and ash and Misty were too enthralled in the film. My older sister and her boyfriend however, were another matter. At the start they were fine too, but as the movie gained more explosions and jump scares, they got more gross and mushy.

The first time May had jumped, she spilled a bit of popcorn into my lap (which to be honest I was happy about, I didn't have to reach over now) and Drew smirked- as he always did- at her, but made no comment.

The second time she spilt popcorn on Drew. He smirked and whispered a tease, to which May slapped him as a retort. At this, I was hoping that he wouldn't do anything else, and he seemed to honour that request... Until the fifth time it happened.

By now we were three quarters through the movie, and I was so into it I didn't notice the May's May did until I grabbed some popcorn from my lap. Drew smirked and made a comment, May slapped him, then he said something else. May seemed to apologise and kissed his cheek. That was the first time I had seen Drew pout; and for a good reason, May kissed him on the lips.

I looked away and tried not to pay attention as May was half pushed onto me. When it got to the point where I could no longer see, I snuck out from underneath the couple and quickly dashed to the other side of Dawn. Hoping they would be a bit more reasonable. But remember what I said about not noticing romance until couples are all around you? Yeah.

I hadn't noticed how Paul had an arm around the bluenette's shoulder, casually taking popcorn from her arms and pulling her closer when she tensed up. Needless to say, I didn't stay there very long.

I quickly moved a row down to in front of when I was before and sat next to Misty. The two them were mostly keeping to themselves, only Misty was taking popcorn from Ash and stealing his thick-shake when she had run out.

I had finally found peace. Until the final scene in the movie where the two main protagonists kiss each other farewell. I could _hear_ May and Drew making out, and Paul was muttering a protest to Dawn and Misty pecked Ash's cheek. Still it could be worse, no wait. Ash is kissing her now, never mind.

I ran out of the theatre and waited for the others to come out, though they seemed to be longer than usual. When they did come out, everyone was laughing or in Paul's cases an amused smirk.

"That extra scene was hilarious!" my brunette sister exclaimed.

I gave her a confused look. "What extra scene?"

"Oh, this was a special showing. After the good bye, there was an extra scene," Ash explained, putting a hand on y shoulder. "Didn't you see it?"

"No!" I half shouted, wary of the people around us. "All of you grossed me out with at least kissing-" I gave May and Drew an accusing look. "-and I left before the end!"

Paul gave Dawn a smirk and held out his hand. She smiled guiltily and handed over a packet of Mentos from her bag.

"You two bet on me leaving?" I asked the youngest couple.

"Kinda," Dawn started sheepishly. "Paul said yo would leave if any of us did something 'couply'," she explained.

"and that's the reason I only kissed Ash's cheek," the red-head spoke up. "I knew it wouldn't annoy you as much." She turned her fierce aquamarine eyes towards her dense boyfriend. "someone wasn't supposed to kiss me back."

"You never told me!" Ash retorted, leading them into the classic one-line argument.

"May, you haven't said anything," I said, turning to the brunette.

She blushed cheri berry red and whacked the back of my head, an annoy habit she got from Misty. "Maybe I don't have anything to say," she replied in a quiet, rushed tone.

"Or maybe you're embarrassed?" I teased, smirking as she went redder.

"I'm not embarrassed about kissing my boyfriend!" she shouted.

"Uh huh," Drew butted in. "That's why you blush whenever I do something as small as hold your hand."

"I-I'm just not as use to this type of relationship," May argued, her blush would not be fading anytime soon.

I gave an exasperated sigh and walked off to a nearby bench. I wasn't hard to tell that those couple would stop flirting any time within the next hour. I dug through my pocket and pulled out my PokéNav, time to find that extra scene.

* * *

**Please review! And participate in my poll, info on my profile.  
**


End file.
